<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an overdue exchange by Chillykins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270437">an overdue exchange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillykins/pseuds/Chillykins'>Chillykins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gift Exchange, Sibling Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillykins/pseuds/Chillykins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mercedes suggests -- urges, really -- that they exchange gifts for the holidays, Jeritza agrees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeritza von Hrym &amp; Mercedes von Martritz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an overdue exchange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was written for @cephydraws on twitter for fire emblem compendium's secret anna event! the request (as you might have guessed) was for mercedes and jeritza to do a gift exchange c:</p><p>my twitter: @longestyeehaw / tumblr: @mistletoemahone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Apart from them all still living -- which is not a blessing to be overlooked, given they’re in the midst of a war -- there has been little to celebrate recently. With the holidays approaching, Mercedes is determined to change that. Plans for sweets and gifts are already in place, but there’s still one very important person she needs to set something up with: her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As children, she’d always been the more interested of the two in the holidays. Is he less invested now that they’re adults? Yet surely he has a greater appreciation for small, soft moments when they come between nothing but violence and death. He certainly hasn’t lost his sweet tooth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, he can’t turn her down, can he? If he tries, she’ll just have to convince him. With purpose and a smile, she sets off to find him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The army is in the midst of a relatively quiet spell, so it’s unlikely that he’s in some intensive strategy meeting. That means he’ll be easier to interrupt, but perhaps harder to locate. After wandering the monastery for several minutes, she eventually finds him in the dining hall. While she’s glad the army has such a well-developed base in Garreg Mach, sometimes it’s a little strange to be in rooms that once held so many students and memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Emile,” she says, smiling warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finishes his bite of a sweet roll and nods. “Mercedes. Don’t you usually pray at this time of the morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, but I wanted to speak with you first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeritza merely blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the holidays just around the corner, I thought we could do a gift exchange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A gift exchange?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already made preparations for some with friends, but I must have one with you,” she says matter-of-factly, despite her gentle voice. “It’s been too long since we last did something fun together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of replying right away, he returns to his sweet roll. Mercedes doesn’t push him, knowing that he’s thinking over her proposal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recall the last time I partook in such an event,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would be better than to start again with your big sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose if I were to do such a thing, it would be preferable for it to be with you.” Jeritza pauses to finish his roll, then adds, “Very well. We may exchange gifts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clapping her hands together, Mercedes says, “Perfect! I’m so glad you agreed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. It’s not an overwhelming gesture of support, but the fact that he’s willing to do this with her is all she can ask for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should I purchase for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggles. “The gifts are supposed to be a surprise. Just think of what I enjoy and use that as a guide. You could talk with my friends for ideas if you’re stuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his face as impassive as ever, she can’t tell if he’s already stuck. Though they’ve spent more time apart than together, she still trusts his judgement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you already know what you’re going to give me?” Jeritza asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have some ideas, but I haven’t decided yet. Don’t worry -- I’ll be sure to get you something that you’ll love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I know you’ll do a great job finding something for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do what I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you,” she echoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of his mouth turns up slightly. With the plan set, they can both return to their normal routine -- though with the added addition of thinking about what to pick as the gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later, Emile,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeritza picks up the last of his rolls. “Indeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The streets of the marketplace are familiar to Jeritza. His task is not. It’s strange to be in the market not out of wartime necessity, but rather a simple gift. He ignores his usual stops and forces his gaze to search for Mercedes’ interests. There are sections of shops -- and entire shops -- that he’s never had a reason to investigate before now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s easy to dismiss what she wouldn’t care for. But thinking of what she would want the most isn’t easy. Plus, she’s so open about what she enjoys. Everyone knows she likes baking and needlework and reading. If he buys her something related to those hobbies, he runs the risk of someone having the same idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, if he goes for something less obvious, perhaps he’ll make a mistake. He’s never bought her a gift before, and he’s missed out on a lot of years of picking up her intricacies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels ridiculous to think it, but Jeritza is finding that slaying his enemies is a thousand times easier than finding a gift for his sister. After all, if he picks something she won’t like, what can he do about it? His only hope is that she is as gracious and accepting as she always has been, no matter her feelings on the gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing her kindness isn’t as much of a relief as he’d hoped. He walks through the shops with no less pressure than before. Out of habit, his eyes go to items like armor and weapons. Those he knows how to study. Yet when he spots items like books and fabric, he’s lost. Are they quality? Does someone else already have their eye on them for her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can ask for advice all he wants -- and he does -- but it will still come down to his own decision. Shopkeepers don’t know Mercedes better than he does, even with their time apart. They may be able to point out some items that she’s looked at in the past, but they don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. Admittedly, he’s not sure how well he does. This is a good test, both of his relationship with her and of his own humanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeritza steps out of the last store, thoughts cycling through everything he’s seen. He stands off to the side to think. There’s nothing requiring him to make a decision today. All the same, he doubts any more days of pondering will make a difference. Instinct guides him on the battlefield, and it will help him choose a gift, regardless of how long he waits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quality of the items is no longer a consideration. Though he doubts any shopkeeper would carry a subpar item -- or admit it if they did -- he knows they haven’t lied to him. It becomes the same puzzle he’s faced from the start: finding something Mercedes will like, and something that no one else will get her. Something that will last her for a long time so she always has a memory of him close at hand if circumstances force them apart again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaguely aware of and not caring about the confused glances of other customers, wondering why he’s just standing and staring intently at nothing, he begins ranking and eliminating the possibilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As sharply as a tactical realization, the solution comes to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>One part of her brother’s gift is easy. Mercedes will bake him a batch of his favorite cookies, the ones that taste even better with a dab of ice cream. But as she’s always happy to bake for him, she wants something more to give him. Something special, truly worthy of the holidays. What should it be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her first decision to make is what kind of gift it is. Should it be practical or should it be more sentimental? The cookies are sentiment enough, but she can’t bring herself to buy him something like a new lance as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>holiday</span>
  </em>
  <span> gift. It’s too big, too obviously for battle. Perhaps she can strike a balance between utility and feeling. There are some objects that can be used for fighting and more routine activities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, baking the cookies will give her plenty of time to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes moves through the kitchen, picking up supplies as she goes. A good stock of ingredients and tools is one of the many benefits of being back in Garreg Mach. When she’s done, two bowls sit on the table in front of her, flanked by the ingredients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s baked these cookies frequently enough that she can do it automatically. Instead, she recites the recipe to herself with each step, losing herself in the pleasure of baking. The cookies will taste the same to Emile regardless of how focused she is, but she’ll know the difference. She can hardly give her brother sweets she made without her full attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First we mix the dry ingredients,” Mercedes says, as if teaching a class. “The flour, sugar, and baking soda all go into a bowl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After measuring the right amount of each, she adds them to the bowl. They may look similar, but she mixes them with a whisk all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now for the wet.” She pulls the milk, butter, vanilla extract, and an egg to the front. “Oh, and I can’t forget the most important ingredients, can I?” The touch of orange juice and zest gives the cookies a refreshing, cool taste that makes the pairing with the ice cream perfect. “One at a time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, the milk and butter in the empty bowl. She neatly cracks the egg and lets the contents mingle. With a hum, she whisks them until she can’t tell where one starts and the other begins. She adds the vanilla extract next, then the orange flavorings. Once they’re combined, she picks up the bowl with the dry ingredients. Mercedes slowly pours the mixture with one hand while stirring the wet ingredients with the other. Slowly, the pale orange batter thickens. She beams at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only then does she realize she’s been so focused on the baking that she’s forgotten to think any more on the second part of the gift. It’s a good thing the cookies take time to bake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoops out a spoonful of batter at a time onto the baking pans. This particular batter doesn’t spread much, so the dabs of orange are close together. There will be more cookies than one person needs, but she does so love to spoil her little brother. And he certainly won’t complain about having more, the pace with which he eats them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, she carries the pans to the stone oven and slides them inside. The oven is still hot from whoever used it last. Mercedes brushes the lingering flour off her hands as she steps back. Perfect. Now for the second part of the gift…</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the morning of the exchange, just like the day Mercedes suggested it, Jeritza is seated in the dining hall when she walks in. He looks up from his pastry at the footsteps. In her arms she carries a wrapped box and a plate balanced on top. He moves his box from next to him on the bench up to the table. Her smile, already present at seeing him, brightens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Emile,” she says, as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice will never sound as light as hers, but he gives a “good morning” of his own. Mercedes sets her gifts on the table before sitting down across from him. Jeritza’s eyes go to the plate. Thanks to his height, he can clearly see a batch of his favorite cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never do waste time,” she laughs. “Here, you can have them first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushes the box to him. It may be morning, but he can’t resist. He lifts the plate covering and takes a cookie. Even without the ice cream, his eyes still close in pleasure at his first bite. The thought of eating the rest with ice cream makes it a good morning indeed. He has to force himself to not pick up another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Covering the cookies again, he sets the plate aside. This second gift is a mystery. It’s no secret he enjoys sweets; his sister baking him some isn’t a surprise. But what else had she come up with? He peels off the wrapping paper with a surprising grace for someone so destructive on the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s the battlefield Jeritza thinks of when he lifts the top of the box to reveal a gleaming knife. It’s small, not for playing a primary role in a fight, but it will undoubtedly have its benefits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s exquisite,” he says, running a finger over the flat of the blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear you say so. I hope it will help you stay safe, and perhaps even for simpler jobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How typical. He sees it in how it can help end his enemies, but it comes from her heart as a defensive and mundane tool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no doubt it will be of use. Thank you.” He nods at the unopened gift. “Now it’s your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls the box closer. It’s obvious he has less patience when it comes to wrapping -- the paper doesn’t fit the shape perfectly -- but she doesn’t mind. The fact he’d taken the time to make it presentable at all is touching. Carefully, she undoes his work. She sets the wrapping aside and removes the box’s top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth from her smile is nearly tangible. Any of Jeritza’s lingering worries that he hadn’t chosen well melt away. Mercedes lifts a soft blue shawl out of the box, a similar style to the one she’d worn as a student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Emile,” she breathes. “This is wonderful. Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are matching beads and thread in the box,” he says, unsure if she’d seen it, “in case you want to make any adjustments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping the shawl around her shoulders, she peers back into the box. Sure enough, blue and cream beads along with a darker blue thread rest at the bottom. The shawl is beautiful on its own. But seeing the materials...perhaps this can be her next project. She had just finished something for Annette, and having something to work on for herself will be a fun change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes can thank her brother all day and still feel like he isn’t truly grasping her appreciation. She walks around to his side of the table and sits next to him. Before he can speak, she hugs him without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the unexpected contact, Jeritza stiffens instinctively. Doesn’t she know the risk she’s taking? And then he realizes of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> she does. She knows, but for reasons he’s not sure he’ll ever truly understand, she wants to remain with him. Slowly, he wraps his arms around her in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Emile,” Mercedes says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words don’t come naturally, but Jeritza does what he can. “And I you, Mercedes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting here in her embrace, as they pause the world around them to simply be siblings, he’s glad they’re together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>